


And There Was No One

by saaamm



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:07:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25118866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saaamm/pseuds/saaamm
Summary: The Paladins come back to earth after being in space for far too long. Everyone’s family is waiting for them. Lance’s Grandparents, parents, brothers and sisters, nieces and nephews, Pidge has her father and Matt back home to meet her mother again, Hunk’s parents and uncle, Shiro and Adam, and Keith... there’s someone on earth for him, right? (Story is ignoring a whole bunch of canon and they’re back home permanently)
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Kudos: 9





	And There Was No One

The station was alive with movement as soon as the ship landed. A large crowd of people cheering and celebrating as the door opened to reveal the five Paladins of Voltron as well as two long assumed dead officers. The seven stepped down in front of the crowd watching in awe as people celebrated them and their return home. As soon as they were close enough a woman broke through the crowd and launched herself into the arms of her missing husband, son, and daughter. The family were soon on their knees before each other, hugging tearfully with quiet reassurances.  
It didn’t take long for the other families to follow suit, launching themselves toward their respective paladins. Shiro, the leader, couldn’t help but laugh as the bravest of the universe were brought to tears as their families greeted them. He turn to face the crowd, intent on watching the people of earth greet the paladins when he was suddenly face to face with a very angry Adam. Shiro couldn’t hear a word that was being yelled at him, the only thing on his mind was holding the man before him and not letting go. So he did just that. Adam froze as he was yanked into Shiro’s arms and felt all of the fear masked as anger melt away into nothing but pure relief.  
The paladins were back home in the arms of their loved ones. Lance and Hunk were still being hugged by their families and both saw the other and smiled. Their parents could now rest easy. The paladins were finally home. Happily Ever After.

Keith watched as the people he’d come to find as friends were all wrapped into hugs and tearful greetings. A smile spread over his face as the Hunk and Lance’s families pat their sons down demanding that they never scare them like that again. Pidge was leaning against her mother’s shoulder as Matt and her father reassured her that they were really there. Keith almost laughed out loud as Adam clutched Shiro and both just held the other. He knew that everyone was safe and he felt incredibly happy.  
His arms were empty though. There was no one rushing toward him with tears in their eyes or anyone telling him that they were so worried and he is never allowed to scare them like that again. He wondered if it were glaringly obvious that there was no one on earth who had looked for him or even realized he’d been gone. And with Voltrons mission accomplished and the lions all together, he realized that what he had been chasing for so long was suddenly gone. He was back home but, without the constant danger, his purpose had been served.  
He was still smiling but it was bittersweet. Suddenly the cheering was too loud. He turned away from the touching scenes before him and slowly made his way to the other side of the Castle of Lions. He sat down against the wall and looked up at the sky he missed so dearly. Maybe, despite the fact that he was mostly human and belonged on earth, maybe he should have stayed in space. While he himself was rarely ever needed, a paladin of Voltron always was.  
He realized he didn’t necessarily have an identity as anything other than the Red Paladin. If no one is waiting for you on earth, does that mean you were ever truly welcome back. Keith again felt the loss of his parents. Suddenly, Keith wasn’t all that happy to be back on earth.

“Mamá, this is Shiro, the leader of Voltron. Shiro this is my mom. And the rest of my family.”  
“Oh so you introduce us by name with the other two but your leader doesn’t get the same decency. Eso es irrespetuoso, hermanito.“ A man said. He looked very much like Lance but a bit taller with facial hair.  
“It’s not disrespectful, I just don’t want to name you guys over and over again. Besides, Mamá is most important.” Lance stuck his tongue out at his older brother.  
Everyone had met each other’s families with much success, the families coming together seamlessly regardless of how different they were from the other. The crowd had lessened and the families were all getting tired. 

“I think we should wrap up here and go home, it’s been a tiring day.” Shiro clasped his hand with Adam and team Voltron immediately nodded and goodbyes began. Lance looked across everyone, noticing that there was someone not among them. After another quick count he turned away from the group, scanning the room and finding no one.  
“Hey, have you guys seen Keith?”


End file.
